Aerrow's Bashed Birthday
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: Aerrow's special birthday not only consists of fun and games on the condor, but also a surprise visit from his mother.


**Aerrow's Bashed Birthday**

_Written by your's truly, the notorious Underwaterwriter!_

_I actually wrote this in honour of my own birthday (today!), and figured the Storm Hawks ought to turn older and they can't stay the same age forever. And since I think I only know Aerrow's age well, and he would be the same age as me, I only figured I would make it his birthday as well. _

_ENJOY!!! _

Up in the air, in the ship they like to call home, the Storm Hawks were celebrating Aerrow's birthday. One by one, each of the crew members took turn giving Aerrow some birthday presents.

"Come on, Aerrow, just open it already," Finn urged. "I'm dying to see your reaction." The sharpshooter was practically shaking with excitement.

"Okay, okay, Finn," Aerrow said. "I'm opening it already." He carefully began to take off the paper as though it were valuable gold, revealing a rectangular cardboard box. He then opened the box to take out a bottle, fairly large in size.

"Finn's...total awesomeness...suntan lotion?" Aerrow read out loud from the label. The Storm Hawks stared at Finn like he was utterly crazy. "What?" Finn cried back. "It was either that or my homemade deodorant!"

Aerrow did a double take. "Um, no thank you, Finn," he said quickly, setting the suntan lotion aside with his other presents.

"All right," Aerrow said, surveying the other Storm Hawks. "I got a rare Creplin's crystal from Piper, a gift certificate to The Steakhouse from Junko, extra-strong bug spray repellent from Stork and Finn's suntan lotion." As he spoke the last phrase, his mouth curled up in a weird awkward angle.

"So," Aerrow said, quickly regaining himself. "I guess this means..." Aerrow's voice trailed off as he turned to Radarr. Immediately, Radarr began to squeak and squawk as he handed Aerrow a sheet of paper. On it was a drawn picture of Aerrow and Radarr.

"Umm....thanks, Radarr," Aerrow said politely, setting the picture aside. "All right, that settles the presents. What's next?"

"Well," Finn replied. "No birthday party is ever complete without a...party!" And with that, Finn tugged on a string and out came a disco ball.

"Oh yeah! Let's dance!" Finn cried, swaying his butt from side to side as the lights flashed around the condor.

The Storm Hawks awkwardly watched Finn for a moment. "What?" Aerrow suddenly asked. "It is my birthday." Soon he joined Finn and the two were busy dancing. It wasn't before long that the rest of the Storm Hawks joined them.

"Turn up the music!" Aerrow yelled. Finn grinned and reached for the volume control on the stereo when suddenly the lights and the music died down.

"Hey, what happened?" Finn cried. "I was just getting this party started!"

"Sorry to break the 'big party'..." Stork said casually. "But there's an 'urgent call' for Aerrow on the radio."

"Okay," Aerrow said happily as he walked over to the radio. "Hello?" Aerrow said.

Big smooching noises greeted the young Sky Knight over the radio. "Oh, happy birthday, my big Muffin Head," the voice said light heartedly. Aerrow winced, not even thinking twice about whom the voice belonged to. "Mom?" he cried in disbelief.

"That's right, dearie," his mother replied cheerfully. "I almost forgot about your birthday when I heard the news that you moved to the other side of the Atmos!" She sighed loudly over the radio. "Why didn't you _tell_ me earlier, Muffin Head? I would have arranged or planned something. Now..."

"MOM..." Aerrow cut in. "I think that you may be talking a tad bit too loud. I mean, there's a lot of static, and it's really hurting my ears."

"Oh! Sorry, Muffin Head," Aerrow's mom said, her voice toning down a bit. "I almost forgot to tell you, I'll be coming to visit you and your friends soon!"

"You WHAT?" Aerrow cried, almost dropping the receiver. "But...how do you know where I live?"

"Oh, you know," Aerrow's mom chirped back happily. "I...asked a few people and stuff." She laughed heartily. "Can't wait to come and visit you, Muffin Head."

Just then, a buzzing noise sounded from the receiver in Aerrow's hand. "Oh dear!" His mother's voice sighed through the radio. "There goes the buzzer for the chocolate chip cookies I made. Guess I'll have to catch up on you and your pals later. See you soon, Muffin Head!"

"Goodbye, Mom," Aerrow said awkwardly, even blowing a little kiss before hanging up.

"So, let me guess," Finn stepped in. "Your mom is coming to visit for your birthday."

Aerrow looked sullen. "Yeah," he replied glumly. "It's been a _long _while since I've seen her."

Finn stared back at Aerrow like he was insane. "Then why did you sound so weird when you were talking to her on the phone?"

"Because," Aerrow began, frowning. "She just sounds…so much more different. Nothing like I've ever known before."

Finn patted the back of the Sky Knight. "Well, dude," he said. "You've got to get ready for your mom."


End file.
